


Black and White and Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black and White soulmate AU, Gertrude the Fish, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmate AU, bad day, pet fish, really not a big deal but there is a kinda funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. When you meet your soulmate, your world switches from black and white to technicolor.Dan's been having the worst day ever. Until he literally runs into fate on his way home.





	Black and White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm a big fan of these soulmate AUs, just because they're a lot of fun to write. I hope you like them as much as I do. If you have any suggestions/requests, feel free to ask.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Dan was having the worst day ever. When he woke up this morning, he’d discovered that his fish had died. Normally, most people weren’t too attached to their fish, but he’d been taking care of this fish for years at this point. It made him feel needed. And to have that taken away, it hurt.

But of course that wasn’t a legitimate excuse to get out of doing adult things. Like going to work and talking to people. So he headed off to his job, vowing to give his fish a proper funeral when he got back.

On his way to work, he’d thought that it would be a good idea to stop and get a coffee, even if it was from somewhere that was usually a bit too corporate for his tastes. He noticed that the barista was flirting with him. She even complimented the color of his eyes, something normally taboo.

Nobody ever complimented the color of his eyes, because that meant they could see colors. And if they could see colors, that means they had found their soulmate. So not only was the barista flirting with him, but she had already found her soulmate who wasn’t him. And he hated how some people could be so horrible that they wouldn’t even be satisfied with their soulmate, the one person who was supposed to be perfect for them.

Of course the barista was too busy flirting with him to get his order right, so much needed caffeine he was hoping for turned out to be plain decaf coffee. It wasn’t even very good decaf, and he hated that he wasted money on it. But he couldn’t bring himself to go and ask for another, so he just drank his mediocre decaf coffee and went to work.

When he got to work, he was greeted by the notice that there was an all employee mandatory meeting today. These meetings never were good. They were either for laying off the people who couldn’t be bothered to kiss the asses of the managers, or praising those who could be bothered to kiss the asses of the managers.

And Dan hated every second of this corporate ass kissing ordeal.

It turned out the meeting was one of the ones where they lay people off. They had to make “budget cuts”, so that meant firing people. They didn’t do the logical thing which was to cut the CEO’s salary, which was taking up too much of the budget, in Dan’s opinion. The CEO would still be able to eat and so would he.

Just to Dan’s luck, he was one of the people who was being laid off. Apparently they could manage with less janitors, even though they’d already cut half of them and the place was a shithole currently.

Let them stew in their own filth Dan thought, too bitter to care.

 

As he walked home from what had previously been his job, he was too lost in thought to pay attention to where he was going. He ran into someone directly in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dan muttered, moving to walk around the guy he’d just walked into and go continue his self pity party.

Much to his surprise, the man didn’t let him keep walking, instead holding onto his arm. When Dan turned around to tell him to go fuck off, he found himself staring at something he’d never seen before.

Mirroring his expression of shocking, were a pair of eyes in color. He’d never seen anything like it before. They were bright and gorgeous and they seemed to hold the whole world in them. He’d do anything to look at those for the rest of his life.

And then it hit him. He would be able to look at those for the rest of his life. This man was his soulmate. He had just run into his soulmate, literally. Thank god the man had the presence to make eye contact. He could kiss him right now. But that wasn’t proper, considering he didn’t even know the guy’s name.

Dan’s soulmate exclaimed, “Hi! Wow you’re my soulmate! I can’t believe it! I mean I always knew I had one but still. This is so crazy! I can’t believe it! Oh wow I’m making a horrible first impression. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Phil! Oh, I just thought you should know that your eyes are a really pretty color.”

Dan burst out laughing. He liked Phil. He hadn’t even known him for a minute and he liked him already.

“I’m Dan. Nice to meet you, Phil. Would you like to come with me to my flat? It’s not too far.”

“Already inviting me to your flat after you’ve only known me for a minute? I like it.” Phil winked at him. Dan was shocked. He’d never been properly flirted with, and certainly not by his soulmate. It made him feel wonderful.

Surprising Dan, Phil reached down and linked their fingers together. He looked up at Dan, as if concerned he was taking it too far to quickly. Dan smiled at him. He liked the feeling of holding Phil’s hand. Their hands fit together, almost as if they were made for eachother. They practically were. They were soulmates after all.

As they walked back to Dan’s flat, Dan told Phil all about how horrible his day had been. Of course, he added that meeting Phil was definitely the highlight of his day, although that wasn’t very difficult on that particular day.

Dan knew that Phil was perfect for him when Phil offered to say a few words at his fish’s funeral. Only a soulmate would do something like that.

 

“Gertrude, I’m sorry I never got to meet you while you were alive. I’m sure you were a wonderful fish and that Dan took amazing care of you. You probably had the best fish life out of all the fishes. I bet you went to the other fishes at your fish parties and bragged about how awesome Dan was. Because he is that awesome. Thanks for making him feel better. I know fish are usually good at comfort, but I know that you were able to comfort him in a special way. So thank you Gertrude for everything you did for him. Swim happily in the giant fish bowl in the sky. You deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
